theefedfandomcom-20200214-history
Jennifer Andrews
Jennifer Patricia Chandler (née Andrews) (born July 8, 1982) is an American model and fashion designer. Andrews has modeled for various magazines which include Vogue, Maxim, Stuff and Sports Illustrated's Swimsuit Issue. She is married to former professional wrestler and actor Tyler Chandler, they have three children together. Early life Andrews was born in Nashville, Tennessee, however soon moved to London, England when she was a child. The youngest child of Margaret (née O'Malley), a motivational speaker and model, and Brandon Andrews, a massage therapist, photographer, and shaman. Andrews' mother is English and her father, an American from Kansas City, Missouri, is of part Native American descent. Andrews has dual citizenship of the UK and the US. Her parents separated when she was two years old. After secondary education at Sion-Manning Roman Catholic Girls' School, West London, Andrews took A-levels at the London Oratory School and trained at the Guildhall School of Music and Drama graduating in 2005. Andrews would move back to the United States when she was 19 years old to pursue a career in modeling. Modeling career Andrews has been modeling since she was nineteen and managed to get her first big break modeling for a small-time modeling agency in Los Angeles. In doing so she managed to catch the eye of various big-time magazines which included Vogue and Stuff. Andrews appeared on the cover of Teen Vogue in March 2008, before a year later she appeared on the cover of the February 2009 issue of Vogue where she discussed living in Los Angeles, "Just being here, walking around, you pick it up really quickly," she explains. "In Los Angeles, you put on skinny jeans and riding boots and a leather coat and handbag, and you take on that posture and character," Andrews says. Andrews often jokingly refers to her Nashville fashion pedigree as "sweatpants and UGGs," but actually, she has always had an interest in clothes, inspired by her mother, a former model herself, who sews and used to take Andrews as a child to boutiques and vintage stores and tailor adult clothes to fit her. "She just did that because she was so creative and because she didn't want me to be dressed in big T-shirts cinched with a plastic clip like all the rest of the kids." In 2011, she was featured in the annual TIME magazine 100 influential people. Additionally, AskMen.com named her the most desirable woman of 2011 and People magazine named her one of 2012's Most Beautiful at Every Age. In September 2013, Andrews will grace the cover of Lucky magazine where she exclusively told to the magazine "I don't have a stylist, I trust myself.". Andrews was on the cover of the May 2015 issue of Allure magazine. Andrews is also on the cover of the June 2015 issue of Vogue Personal life Andrews is a practicing Christian. She follows a vegan diet. She and her mother are fans of writer Stephen King. Andrews is a fan of horror-themed TV shows The Following and The Walking Dead, having stated, in an interview with Marie Claire, that she would like to play a zombie on The Walking Dead. Both of her parents are alive and have since gotten back together despite separating when Jennifer was two and in the same home they have lived in since her birth. They still have the same jobs. Andrews and her parents are close, Jennifer has one older brother named Nigel; however she and her brother at times have a love/hate relationship. Andrews is really big when it comes to Charities, she's currently a spokesperson for Stand Up For Cancer and "Take Action Hollywood!" which is a charity that utilizes the power of the entertainment industry and the medium of film to affect for positive social change. In early August 2013 it was reported that Andrews was in a relationship with WWE Superstar Tyler Chandler. The two furthered the speculation of their relationship when they arrived at the SummerSlam Kickoff Party together on August 21, 2013, before Chandler confirmed it while being interviewed on the red carpet. In September 2013 in an interview with People.com, Andrews revealed that her and Chandler had legally married while in Las Vegas and that they were very happy together. She also said that neither one had any regrets about how they got married and how quickly their relationship had blossom, saying that they just fell in love with one another. Andrews also stated that she was currently in the process of changing her legal name to Jennifer Chandler, but said she would still use her maiden name for professional purposes. In November, Andrews finished the process of changing her legal name. On October 6, 2014, after months of speculation the couple announced that they were expecting their first child. It was revealed in January 2015 that Andrews had given birth to a baby boy - Tristan Andrew Chandler in late December 2014. In August 2015, on their two year anniversary Andrews revealed that she and her husband were expecting their second child together – a girl, due in late May, early June 2016. Andrews gave birth to a baby girl - Jaydlyn Marie Chandler on May 20, 2016. In September 2018, the couple announced that they were expecting their third child – a boy, due in June 2019. Andrews gave birth to Braeden James Chandler on June 15, 2019. Personal interests Veganism Andrews is an animal lover and a vegan. She stopped eating meat at the age of thirteen because she could not stand the thought of eating one of her own animals. She was voted "World's Sexiest Vegetarian" by PETA in 2012. In a 2012 interview with PETA, Andrews stated, "Ever since I was little I loved animals ... If you told me I could never model again, I'd say that was horrible, but it's not my life. If you told me I could never be around animals again, I would just die." Animal rights support In April 2013, Andrews, an animal lover, spoke out with disapproval regarding the Tennessee "Ag Gag bill". The bill makes it a crime to videotape animal cruelty or abuse and then fail to turn in the evidence to authorities within 48 hours. This is to stop animal rights activists from accumulating enough documentation to prove that animal cruelty is routine in big agribusiness. Andrews tweeted, "Shame on TN lawmakers for passing the Ag Gag bill. If Gov. Bill Haslam signs this, he needs to expect me at his front door. Who's with me?" State Rep. Andy Holt responded to her tweet, saying, "I would say that Jennifer Andrews will stick to modeling, I'll stick to lawmaking." Andrews later responded via Twitter, "I should stick to modeling? Wow…sorry, I’m just a tax paying citizen concerned for the safety of my family. #NoAgGag". She also tweeted Tennessee Gov. Bill Haslam, saying "Please don't sign the Ag Gag bill. Think about the welfare of the animals as well as the consumers. I'm begging you..."